


Would You Be Mine?

by dramageek32, SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramageek32/pseuds/dramageek32, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hadn't realized how bad it was, until he pointed it out to me. What was I going to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of a new play had always been my favorite. 

Everyone rushing about to get things done in a blind panic, still running on the fumes of adrenaline of Rush Week for the previous play. 

"Amy!" I turned when I heard my name being called. It was Teddy, co-costume manager. She was stepping up to take my place for this play, only because the director wanted me to be one of the leads. 

"Could you please go get the measurements for Jekyll/Hyde? I know you're busy with lines and blocking and vocals, but I really need you to do this for me just this once and I won't ask you ever again." She pleaded. I smiled and nodded. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, and held out her arms for a hug, which I declined. 

Rule #3: I am not allowed to be touched, or touch anyone, unless for my job.

"I forgot, you don't like to hug. Sorry." She said. I shook my head, and smiled, letting her know it was okay, and made my way to the Jekyll/Hyde changing room. 

It was at this moment that I realized that I had no idea who was playing Jekyll/Hyde. 

I knocked on the door, but heard no answer. I knocked again, and still no answer. I slowly opened the door, seeing no one in sight. I opened it all the way, and looked around to room to see if I could find anyone in the room, but it was completely and utterly empty. I would have to track down Jekyll/Hyde, and I don't know who I would be looking for. Just my luck. 

"Hello?" A voice said behind me, making me jump. 

"I'm sorry, I had no intention to frighten you." He apologized. I turned around to see the one and only Thomas William Hiddleston standing in the door way. I didn't know weather I should shake hands, bow, swoon, or faint. Instead, I just stood there, gaping at him like a surprised codfish. 

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing in my changing room?" He asked, and it didn't even sound rude, rather more like he was welcoming me into his home. 

But that's just what I needed to stop gaping. I pulled the measuring tape from my neck and held it up. "Ah, my measurements. I see. Let's get this over with, I can't stand still for very long, and I'm sure by the end you will hate me." 

Me? Hate Tom Hiddleston? He had to be kidding. This guy was literally a god, that had an army at his disposal, myself included. How could I possibly hate him? 

Though I did find out that he did have a hard time standing still for more that one second. I didn't allow that to slow me down, and soon I had all his measurements. 

"That was quick." He said, and I just shrugged. 

"You don't talk much." 

Rule #1: I am not allowed to talk to anyone unless given permission to do so.

I shook my head in response. 

"Was it something I did?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head again. 

"Just a girl of few words?" 

I shrugged and nodded. 

He smiled mischievously at me, "Just wait, I'll get you to talk by the end of the play." He said confidently. I rolled my eyes and waved a good bye to him.

~~~***~~~

"So let's bring on the men, and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin.  Why wait another minute. Step this way, it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waste no more time, bring on the men!" I sang, holding out the last note for a good fifteen seconds. 

I had the choreography mostly down, and the song down, but it was just that song. I still had to learn all my lines, and Three more songs to sing, and choreography for five. 

"That was excellent, I just need you to give it a little more in the end. You drifted off a little." I nodded, taking note of the criticism.

The door opened, and we both turned to look.

"I was sent in to practice a duet?"

He stopped when he saw me, "You're the girl who took my measurements earlier."

I nodded.

"Aren't the actors and actresses the only ones allowed in here?" He asked confused. I nodded again. "What are- oh, you're in the play too?" I chuckled, and nodded for a third time. 

His eyes widened with realization, "You're going to play Lucy!" I laughed and nodded. He smiled, "So why were you taking my measurements?" He asked. "Teddy couldn't." I answered.

~~Rule #1: I am not allowed to talk to anyone unless given permission to do so.~~

What Chad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He nodded, "Fair enough. Shall we start?" I shrugged, and he nodded, giving Archie, the piano man, the signal to start. 

I nodded with the intro.

"I feel your fingers, brushing my shoulder. Your tempting touch, as it tingles my spine! Watching your eyes, as they invade my soul! Forbidden pleasures, I'm afraid to make mine. At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine. I am out of my mind, I am out of control, full of feelings I can't define!" I sang. 

"It's a sin with no name, like a tiger to tame, and my senses proclaim it's a dangerous game." He sang back. I had to close my eyes to suppress the shiver that was threatening to run down my spine when Tom held out the last note. 

He continued with his part, "A darker dream, that has no ending. Something unreal, that you want to be true!" 

I took a breath. "A strange romance! Another mystery tale."

"The frightened princess, doesn't know what to do! Does she just run away, does she risk it and stay? Either way, there's no way to win."

"All I know is I'm lost, and I'm counting the cost. My emotions are in a spin. And though no one's to blame," 

"It's a crime and a shame,"

"It's true all the same,"

"It's a dangerous game." 

We sang, and for this moment, I felt as though it was just Tom and I in the world.

Then our singing parts came together, and the suppressed shiver racked through me. 

"No one speaks! Not one word! All the words are in our eyes!"

And I sang alone with Tom answering. 

"Silence speaks!" I sang. 

"Silence speaks!" He whispered. 

"Loud and clear!" I sang. 

"Loud and clear!" He belted.

"All the words," I sand and our parts came together again.

"We want to hear! At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine! I am out of my mind, I am out of control! Full of feelings I can't define!"

He took over, "It's a sin with no name, like a tiger to tame.

"And though no one's to blame," 

"It's a crime and a shame!"

Once more our parts melded.

"And the angels proclaim it's a dangerous game. It's a dangerous game. Such a dangerous game."

We had locked eyes as we held out the last note, and I couldn't look away. 

I forced myself to take a step away from him, and look at Archie, who was now the codfish. 

"Whoa." He whispered. 

"Did we do something wrong?" Tom asked, and Archie shook his head, "Not at all! Though I may have found my real life OTP! You two have some major chemistry! I can see it all now. I'm going to have to go home and write it all down, I mean, you two are just, wow!" 

"Uh, OTP?" Tom asked. 

Fuck! No! This was not happening! 

"One true pairing! You two need to get together." Archie answered. 

Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! Tom wouldn't even look at me that way! No! He just thinks that I'm a co-star! God! Now everything would be awkward between us! I wouldn't be able to look Tom in the eye agai-

"That's fantastic! I could see myself with her." Tom said. 

Half of me wanted to laugh, the other wanted to curl up and hide under the piano in embarrassment, instead, I just gaped at the both of them. 

"Oh dear, I think we may have put her in a state of shock." Tom said. He put his arm around my shoulder, and walked me out. 

~~Rule #3: I am not allowed to be touched, or touch anyone, unless for my job.~~

What Chad didn't know, wouldn't kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the door to my flat, and I heard the tell-tell foot steps of Chad making his way towards me. I braced myself for what would come next. 

A strike against my cheek, sending me to the floor. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He growled. 

"What are the rules? Huh? Tell me. What are the rules."

"Rule #1: I am not to talk to anyone unless given permission to do so. Rule #2: I am to be home by 9:30 every night. Rule #3: I am not to touch or be touched by anyone unless it is for my job." I listed off. 

"Now tell me, what time is it?" He demanded. I glanced at the clock, "9:35." I answered. "But it's not my fault! The Underground was running late!" I said. He grabbed my long, brown hair, and dragged down the hallway to my bedroom. I whimpered when he let go. 

"I'll show you who's fault it is." He snarled, throwing me on the bed and grabbing my jeans. 

"Chad, please, don't. I won't be late again, I promise." I begged, but that didn't stop him from pushing my jeans and knickers to my ankles. "This is what you get for disobeying me." He said, and slammed into me. 

It didn't hurt, physically. I always hated when he did this to me as punishment. But he knew that it was the one thing that made me feel horrible. The one thing that he could really hold over my head.

I just turned my head to the side, and sobbed into my blanket until he was done.

"If you're late again, you'll get worse." He said, pushing me away, and leaving.

It didn't take long for me to compose myself, and when I did, I took a shower and went to bed.

~~~***~~~

"Are you wearing makeup today?" Tom greeted me. I nodded in response. "May I ask why?" I just shrugged in a non-answering way.

Truth be told, I was covering up the bruise on my face. I had become rather good at it the past few months. 

"You know, I still don't know your name." Tom said walking with me as I started to.

~~Rule #1: I am not to talk to anyone unless given permission to do so~~

"Amelia Stoker. Amy." I answered. He gave me a dazzling smile, "It is very nice to make your acquaintance, Amy."

I swooned a little, but only on the inside.  

Terry, the director, rushed up to Tom and I. 

"Today, I need you two to run through blocking for 'Sympathy, Tenderness'." He told us. 

I thought back to the script, and gasped, turning red as a tomato. 

I was going to have to kiss Tom. 

I knew it was inevitable from the moment I realized he was Jekyll/Hyde, but I didn't expect it to be so soon!

"What's that scene? Why is Amy acting like that?" 

"This is the kissing scene between Jekyll and Lucy. Haven't you read the script?" Terry told him. 

Tom's mouth fell open in a O, "I thought we wouldn't do that until much later, that's what the schedule said." Terry shook his head, and lead us to the stage. "It was but it was changed because of time issues. We need the audience to believe that Lucy loves Jekyll, and Jekyll is second guessing his engagement to Lisa. I need you two to pour all of your heart and soul into this one kiss, I don't want it to be opening night and unbelievable. We need to get it right, and that'll mean kissing until it is so." 

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Alright, here's the synopsis, Lucy has come to Jekyll's house because she needs treatment for a wound, as Jekyll is taking care of her, she sings "Sympathy, Tenderness", and to thank him for his services, she kisses his hand. Acting on impulse, Jekyll kisses Lucy." Terry said.

He really was lucky that I was absolutely in love with the soundtrack to this musical, and I knew every song by heart. 

"Could we get soundtrack number 19 on the system, please!" Terry called as Tom and I got into position. 

I was sitting on a chair, facing towards the audience. Tom was standing behind me, with one hand on my shoulder.

The first of the notes started to play, and I took a calming breath. 

"Sympathy, tenderness, warm as the summer. Offer me, their embrace. Friendliness, gentleness, strangers to my life. They are there, in his face. Goodness, and sweetness, and kindness, abound in this place. I am in love with, the things that I see in his face. It's a memory I know time, will never erase." 

I took Tom's hand, and placed a kiss on the back of it. I stood, and started to let go, but he gripped it tight, and pulled me towards him, planting a kiss on my lips. 

It was unlike any kiss I had ever experienced before. I saw stars behind my eyelids, my breathing and heart stopped, my brain short circuited, and my body was on autopilot, responding to every move of his lips. His arm that was around my waist pulled me in tighter, and he poured more into the kiss. Enough to make my eyes water due to the overwhelming tingling warmth that spread through my chest, and out to my fingers and toes. 

We slowly pulled apart, and I slowly drew in a breath. The sharp, spicy scent of Dior Fahrenheit infecting my my nose and lungs. 

"Amy, what happened to your cheek?" Tom asked.

Shit, my makeup wasn't waterproof, and I had been crying. 

I covered my cheek with my hand and stepped away from him. No, if he knew, he would hate me, everyone would hate me. I couldn't do a simple thing like be home on time, I'd forever be looked at as irresponsible. IT WAS JUST ONE TIME!

I turned on my heel, and started to run. I let my feet carry me through the maze we called 'backstage', knowing where to go. 

"Amelia!" I heard Tom call from behind me, but he couldn't know.

I made it to the hair and makeup room. I had to fix this. I had to make it better. I frantically searched the drawers looking for my shade of foundation. 

Finally, I found it in the bottom drawer in the corner of the room. I grabbed it, and was on my way to the mirrors, when the door opened, and Tom walked in. 

"Amy." He sighed, relieved. 

He slowly approached me, and guided me to one of the chairs. "What happened?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head. Tom frowned, but didn't ask again. He just grabbed a towelette from the desk beside us, used for mistakes, and started to wipe off the makeup. Being ever so gentle. 

 "Amy, did someone do this to you?" He asked when all my makeup was off. I bit my lip, and looked at him. I found myself unable to lie to him, and nodded, answering his question. "Who?" He prodded, gently. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "My boyfriend, Chad. But he didn't mean it. He never does, I'm sure he'll never do it again. I'm getting better, it doesn't happen as often as it used to." His brow knitted together, "This has happened before?" I nodded, "But only when I don't listen to him. I just need to listen better. I swear I do, it's just a little difficult to follow through with everything every time." once I started talking I couldn't stop. It was as if I was secretly begging for someone to notice the bruises that were constantly on my arms and back. To ask me if everything was okay, and wouldn't take, 'I'm fine' for an answer. I told Tom everything. How Chad has me fallow 3 rules, how the littlest thing would make him snap, how he forced me to have sex when I didn't want to. 

"Amy, that's rape!" Tom interrupted. I shook my head, and wiped my cheeks. I had started to cry half way through everything. "No it's not. I'm in a relationship with him, it's not rape when you're in a relationship with them." His hands cupped my face, "Amy, that's not how it works." He told me. "What do you mean, of coarse that's how it works."

"Was all your other relationships like this one?" He asked. I shook my head, "I've never had a relationship before Chad." 

"Ah, do you love him?" I had to stop and think for a moment. I realized that I didn't know what 'love' was, only from the books and stories I had been told. I had never experienced it.

"Does love even exist, Tom?" I asked, "Because I'm starting to think it doesn't."

It wasn't pity, or sympathy for me that I saw in Tom's face when I admitted what I had been wondering for months now. No, it was sadness. Sadness for me not knowing if love was real, sadness for not being able to show me, sadness for how life is. 

"Terry said that you could go home for the day. He told me before I ran after you." Tom said suddenly, and stood up. His eyes were glazed and distant, and I could tell he was thinking deeply. "Okay." I whispered, and rushed out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way home in a daze. 

It felt like someone poured hot lead in my chest and left it to cool and solidify. 

I started to question everything because of my small epiphany.  

My mind had put my body on auto pilot as I moved to and from the underground. As I walked two blocks to me flat. As I opened to door and walked into the kitchen, only to start preparing dinner. I even set the table and dished out the dinner before sitting down to only wait for Chad to get home. 

That didn't take long either, he always got home earlier than I did, around 5, and when I finished it was only 5 minutes to. 

Though I stayed in my trance. Questioning. Why was the kiss with Tom so different from the ones I shared with Chad? What was the feeling I felt that was so powerful, made me cry? 

I heard the lock click, snapping me out of my daze. 

Chad walked into the kitchen, following his nose presumably. 

"You're home early, and you made dinner. What's the occasion?" He asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Do I need an occasion to cook dinner?" I asked, cautiously. 

"I guess not, though I got some rather great news today. We could say we're celebrating that." 

That was my queue. I had to plaster on a smile and ask, "What news?" I an excited tone. 

"I got a promotion. You are now looking at the writer of the travel column  of the Sun." He beamed proudly. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I said in response. 

"But this means that I'm going to have to travel 8 to 10 months a year." He informed.

I looked at him, stunned, and unknowing how to react. I was stepping on eggshells, and if I reacted in any other way than how he wanted me to react, I would be punished, again. "Well, you get paid to see the world, like you've always wanted. I'm happy for you." I said with little hesitation.

He smiled, "That's just what I was thinking." he picked up his fork. "I leave for three months next week." I finally let myself frown, "That's so soon." I said, acting heartbroken. "You'll be fine. I would take you with me, but you need your job." I nodded in agreement. "We should probably eat, before it get's cold." He told me, digging into his lasagna. 

I pushed my plate away from me, "I'm not very hungry. I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed early tonight, if that's alright with you." I said. 

He took my request differently than what I had meant. "I'll be gone for only three months. Before you know it, I'll be back. There's not enough time for you to even miss me." I gave him a half smile, and stood. 

I let the hot water of the shower run over me. My stomach knotted with excitement when it sunk in. Chad was going to be gone for three months. I was going to be free of him for three whole months! I could do what I wanted for three months! I wouldn't have to hide any bruises for three months! I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells every time someone talked to me.

It felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders, for the next three months, I could be myself.

~~~***~~~

"Tom!" I called when I saw him backstage. "Amy! You seem... Different. What happened?" I beamed at him, "I can be myself starting next week!" I blurted excitedly. "For three months, I'm not going to be afraid!" He gave me a curious look, "Why for only three months?" I frowned at his question, "Because Chad will be back by then." 

"Amy, exactly what happened?" Tom asked. "Well, yesterday, Chad got a promotion to do the travel column in The Sun, he leaves Monday for three months. Can you believe it? Three whole months by myself!" His face lit up, "This gives me an excellent idea. Why don't you-"

"Amy! I need you and Theo to run through 'In His Eyes.'" Terry interrupted. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." I told him. "No." Terry said sternly. "You'll be there now." 

I turned back to Tom, smiling, "Finish this later?" I suggested. He sighed, "Yeah." Before I made my way to the stage.

After the duet I had to learn the choreography for Bring on the Men and Facade.

"Bring on the Men, one more time, from the top." Terry said.

I took a drink of my water, and wiped my forehead of the sheen of sweat that formed there. I knew that my muscles would be soar the next day, but I was having so much fun with it all. The girls that play the ladies of the night with me were also having a great time. 

We got in starting positions, I was sitting on top of a table, and the other ladies were draped around the stage.

"There was time, I don't know when, I didn't have much time for men. But this is now, and that was then, I learning. A girl alone. All on her own, must try to have a hart of stone. So I try not to make it known, my yearning. I try to show, I have no need. I really do. I don't succeed!" I sang. I got off the table and continued. Taking a step with every word. "So, let's bring on the men," I said and I started skip from one foot to the other with the rhythm of the song. "And let the fun begin, a little touch of sin, why wait another minute. Step this way it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waist no more time, bring on the men." The upbeat died as the music slowed once more. I started to slowly walk around the stage, "I always knew, I always said, that silk and lace in black in red, will drive a man right off his head, it's easy." I grabbed a chair, and flipped it around so the back of it was in front of me as I sat. "So many men, so little time. I want them all, is that a crime?" and patrons and ladies alike shouted a "NO!" In response. "I don't know why they say that I'm too easy. They make me laugh, they make me cry, they make me sick, so god knows why..." I sang and stood, walking around the chair, to form a kick line with the other ladies. "We say bring on the men, and let the fun begin, a little touch of sin, why wait another minute. Step, this way, it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waist no more time, bring on the men." This time the upbeat rhythm didn't die down as much, as I made my way to a male patron, steeling his glass. "They break your heart, they steal your soul," I sang, and mimed throwing liquid on him, and made my way to another. "Tear you apart, and yet they somehow make you whole!" I straddled his lap, and leaned in for a kiss, only to back away from it last second. "So what's the game. I suppose, a rose by any other name, the perfume and the prick's the same!" I said, still straddling the guys lap, and squeezing his thigh to emphasize the word prick. There was an instrumental after, were the girls formed a kick line, and I would try to get off the gentleman's lap, only for him to pull me back down. I struggled with him, until the instrumental was almost over, and joined the ladies "So let's bring on the men, and let the fun begin, a little touch of sin why wait another minute. Step this way, it's time for us to play," We sang together, until I broke from the line to solo. "They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waist no more time," I sang, stepping up on the chair. "Bring on the men!" I thrust my hands to the air as I held out the last note, and pushed on the chair, making it tilt and fall, landing on the stage floor when the song ended. 

"Wonderful! Brava!" Terry beamed as we all relaxed. 

I went over to me water bottle, and took another drink, catching my breath. My lungs burned as I took in the air. 

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you are free to go." Terry told us. 

I saw Tom approaching me from the audience, smiling. I smiled back. "Hey." He greeted. "Hi." I said, breathlessly. Partly because I was just dancing ten seconds ago. Who was I kidding. It was all because Tom stepped so close to me I could smell his cologne, and I could only think of the day before.

I shivered from the happy memory, my skin tightening to goose flesh. "Are you cold?" He asked, taking off his blazer and wrapping it around me before I protested. I smiled at him.

"I was going to tell you, earlier, that I had an idea. I think it would be brilliant." Tom said. "Okay." I said, timidly. "With Chad gone for three months, this will give you some liberty, and I was thinking, maybe I could show you what a real relationship is supposed to be like." 

I looked at him, dumbfounded. He was suggesting that I cheat on Chad?

I shook my head, "I can't do that! I can't cheat on him!" 

"Oh, wait, no. That's not what I meant. I meant to say, would you like to go out for dinner with me? It's not cheating if it's only dinner." 

I bit my lip, and thought about it for a moment. "Okay." I said. He smiled brilliantly and pulled me into a tight hug. "I swear, you won't regret it for a second." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but nuzzle into his chest, and take in a deep breath, hoping he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

I folded the last pair of boxers and put them in Chad's suitcase. "Don't forget to pack my socks." He said, sitting back on the bed. 

I resisted the urge to glare at him as I turned to his drawers and pulled out the sorted socks.

My stomach was in knots as I glanced at the clock. 2 1/2 more hours until Tom would pick me up for dinner. 2 1/2 more hours until I would be able to see Tom again. 

I zipped the suitcase when I had everything packed for him, and took it out to put it by the door. The cab was going to arrive in just ten minutes, and I really couldn't wait for him to leave. I wanted to know what other relationships were like. I wanted to regain the hope of love. I wanted to feel that feeling I felt every time I saw Tom. That tingle when we kissed.

I saw the cab pull up in front of our flat. "Chad, the cab is here." I called before I could think any better. He came out of his room, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd want me gone." My hand went to my stomach, where a fresh bruise was forming. "I just don't want you to be late for your plane." I amended, quickly thinking. "That's a good girl." He said, grabbing his bag and making his way out.

I watched the cab leave, and waited a moment before rushing to my room to get ready. I already picked out the dress that I was going to wear.

It was a red dress that hugged my torso, and flared out at the top of my hips, the hem hitting my knees. It had a simple swoop neckline with the back mirroring it, and cap sleeves. 

I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt that I was wearing, and into the dress, glancing at the clock. Only two hours! Where had the time gone? 

I rushed to the bathroom, and plugged in the curling iron. As it was heating up, I put some oils in my hair so it wouldn't get heat damage. 

It took me an hour and a half to curl all of it. I sighed when I was finally happy with how it curled, and put some hairspray in it so it would stay. I then applied light makeup. Just some eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. 

I heard a knock, and looked at the time. Tom was here!

I rushed to the door, and looked out the peep hole to see it was, indeed, Tom. I opened the door and smiled at him. His smile, on the other hand, fell, and he gaped at me. I looked down at myself, "Is something wrong?" I asked, my insecurities getting the better of me. He shook his head, "No, you look positively stunning. Though, you are missing shoes." 

I looked at my feet and wiggled my toes, "I'll go put some on, shall I?" I said opening the door so he could follow me in. I walked back to my bedroom, and grabbed the shoes that I already picked out. They were my favorite to go with the dress I was wearing. Grey swede pumps, with double straps in the front, and small buckles on the outside of the straps. I put the on, and grabbed my clutch. 

"I'm sorry about that." I said, meeting Tom in the hallway. He smiled at me, "No worries. You look amazing." I blushed, "You look pretty fantastic yourself." I said, taking in attire. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, with a navy blazer and trousers, and black dress shoes. It was casual and fancy at the same time. 

He lifted his hand to gesture that we leave, and I reflexively flinched. It didn't go unnoticed by him either, "He did it again, didn't he." I smiled sadly at him, "He found out that I have a role in the play, but he thinks that it's a minor part." I told him. He frowned even more, "He didn't know?" Horror filled me, he thought that I lied to Chad. I did lie to Chad! I ruined everything, haven't I! I could feel the burn of my eyes, and I choked back the lump as I said, "No. It would have been worse if I had." Tom, realizing how I took it, quickly grabbed my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You were right not to tell him." He sushed. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I blinked until my eyes didn't burn and the lump in my throat was gone, relaxing, knowing he wasn't angry at me. 

"Come, let's go. Tonight is not a night for tears, but for smiles and laughter." He kissed my forehead, and wrapped his arm around my waist, escorting me out the door. 

I was a little surprised to say the least when he started to take me to the car park and not the underground. 

"Aren't we going on the underground? Or a bus?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "I thought I would give you the full experience for our first date." He answered, pulling out his keys and unlocking a black Mazda, and opening the passenger door for me. "I thought we were just going to have dinner." I said, my heart clenching. 

What if Chad found out?

"Yes, we are. We are also having a date with just the two of us." He grabbed my hand, "There is nothing to be frightened of. I will not let a single soul harm you as long as you are by my side." He promised, sealing it with the kiss on the back of my hand. 

"Now will you please stop worrying?" He asked, smiling a little. I smiled back, "Alright. I'm just worried that the paparazzi will find you and take a couple shots to publish, and Chad sees and I'm-" He pressed his finger to my lips. "That won't happen, where we're going." He said, confidently. I opened my mouth to question him, and he simply shook his head, "You'll see, when we get there." He said, answering my unasked question, and gently guiding me to the passenger seat.

We were just turning off my street when one of my all time favorite songs came on. 

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said no holding back. She said, shut up and dance with me." It started. 

I smiled a little and hummed quietly. That is until Tom starting to sing along. "We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light, oh we were bound to get together! Bound to get together." He sang, nudging me to join in. "She took my arm! I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said..." Tom sang and I gave in. "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said no holding back. She said, shut up and dance with me. This woman is my destiny she said, oh oh oh, shut up and dance with me." Tom and I sang, progressing in volume, and singing as loud as possible by the end of the second chorus. 

I kept singing as we pulled up to a stop light. Tom glanced around, and put the car in park. 

"T-" I started to ask, but  he leaned over and captured my lips with his. I let out a surprised squeak, but that didn't keep me from kissing him back. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered when he pulled away. "I didn't mean to, it's just hard for me to control my urges like that around you." I felt as my brows came together in question. 

There was a honk, and we both jumped, and looked at the car behind us. Tom quickly moved back to his seat and put the car in drive, shouting a sorry out his window as we started to move forward. 

I ran my tongue over my lips remembering the kiss. It was just like the one we had on stage at rehearsal the week before. My breathing and heart stopped, my brain short circuited, and that tingling warmth returned in my chest. 

"Why?" I asked. "Why what?" was his response. "Why do you find it hard to control your urges around me?" He glanced at me, "I don't think you're ready for the answer." I frowned, "Why do you say that?" He smiled a little, "Because you will deny everything I tell you." I crossed my arms, "I would not!" I said, making him chuckle. "Tell me one thing that I would deny." I challenged. "Well, you're brilliantly smart." He said. "No I'm not! I only have a- Oh. Fine, you win this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky." I warned, making him laugh.

We pulled up to a house. It wasn't small, nor large, but a rather modest size. 

"We have arrived m'lady." Tom announced. It didn't click until Tom started to get out that it was his house. I started to reach for the door but Tom gave me a firm look. He walked around the front of the car, and opened my door for me, holding out his hand for me to take. I smiled, "Ever the gentleman, I see." I said standing. He pulled me close to him and kissed the tip of my nose. "Indeed, but every gentleman has a little devil inside of them." He winked at me, a guided me to the door. "Close your eyes." He whispered as he reached for the door handle. I did as instructed and let him lead me in. We took a few steps forward, and turned right, and a few more steps, he was gently pushing my shoulders so I sat down. "I won't be more than ten minutes." 

I heard a small click, and the sound of something tapping glass every once in a while. There was a pause, and no more tapping on glass, but I could smell the soft perfume of rose. I felt Tom kneel in front of me, and take my shoes off. "Count to twenty, and then open your eyes." He kissed my hand before leaving me. 

When I reached to twenty, I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the dim light. There was a trail of rose petals, and every few feet, tea candles in small jars were on either side of it. I started to follow the trail, the rose petals tickling the bottom of my feet. The trail ended at the dinning room table. There was a candelabra lit in the middle of it, and Tom was standing behind a chair that was pulled out. "M'lady." I smiled at him, "You're so cheesy." I said as I sat down. He leaned over, "Yeah, but you like it." I let out an undignified giggle, and let him push my chair in.

He lifted the silver lid that was on the serving trey on the table, to show two plates. Each had a small fillet of salmon, asparagus, and a baked potato. "Did you cook?" I asked as he sat a plate in front of me and poured some wine into my glass. "Indeed I did." He beamed, making me laugh a little. "You didn't have to, I would have been fine if we went to a restaurant on the edge of town." He smiled at me, sitting in his own chair across from me. "What kind of date would that be? It would have been like any other date, and for you, you only get the best. You get a date that's so memorable, you'll be telling it to ou-your children in a few years time." 

I looked at him a little shocked, "You almost said 'our children'." He cleared his throat, "Maybe." He admitted. 

"Shall we eat?" He said, changing the subject.

~~~***~~~

 I laughed at the story Tom was telling me about a rather funny fight he and his sisters had. 

He had bought cheesecake for dessert, but I honestly couldn't eat it all. 

"So, what about you?" He asked. "What?" I asked, still smiling about the story he told. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?" My smile fell, and I looked at the half eaten cheesecake. "Yeah. Three sisters, four brothers." I answeres. He hadn't noticed how fast my mood had changed. "Do they all  live here or in America?" I looked at him in surprise. The question was on the tip of my tongue but he answered it. "You dropped your fake accent. It's funny, whenever you talk to someone else you have a British accent, a very good one, might I add, but when you talk to me, it seems to drop." I shrugged, "Maybe I'm faking my accent with you?" I suggested. He smiled and shook his head, "You're much more comfortable with me than you are with anyone else." He stated. I snorted, "Conceded much?" He smiled, "No, I just notice that you tend to be more comfortable with me than other people." I smiled, " Okay, you got me. Iam more comfortable with you than I have been with someone in a very long time." He gave me a curious look, "How long?" I sighed and thought for a bit. "About five years I believe." I answered. "Five years? Wow! How long have you been in London?" I bit the inside of my cheek, "About three and a half years. Why?"

"What happened between the one and a half years you were still in America?" I shook my head, "I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet" He nodded, "Fair enough. I'll leave it alone,  but we should get you back home. We have an early morning tomorrow. Terry wants us to be there at eight."

I sighed, and stood. As I did, Tom's arm wrapped around my waist, and his hand grasped mine. "Tom?" I asked as We started to sway to nonexistent music. He smiled, "I think we could slip in one dance before I take you home." I smiled, "Okay." I whispered to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead, knowing as soon as we stopped dancing, the night would be over.


	5. Chapter 5

The time flew by like no other. Tom and I made time at least once a week to make dinner for eachother, and just sit and talk about practically everything. Well... except when I refused to say anything on the matter. He would just give me a sad look and nod.

Now, it was two days before Chad was to return, and it felt like a damp rag took residence in my chest. 

"Amy? Are you okay?" Tom asked as he joined me on his couch with a book propped up so I could read it. Though u wasn't succeeding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He pointed to the book, "That's the same page you left off yesterday. If you were fine, that book would have been done by now" 

My heart leaped with joy, as it always did when he noticed something like that about me. But it was fleeting. 

I sighed and closed the book. "Chad is going to return in two days, and I really don't want this to end." I said with all honesty. 

He put his mug of tea on the coffee table and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his. "Hey, it's going to be okay. This can continue, and will. I want to show you that you deserve better, and build you up so you can get out of this relationship you have with Chad. I know it won't be easy, and I don't expect it to. I will do whatever it takes to help you. You got that?" I nodded in response. "Good. Now why don't we cuddle for a bit, and then go to bed." He said, wrapping his arms around me and sitting down on the sofa. 

"As much as I love cuddling with you all night, I really need to get home a finish a costume I promised I would have done tomorrow." He sighed sadly at my statement. "Okay, but may we still cuddle for a while?" I snuggled closer to his chest, "Alright, but only for five minutes." He hummed, "Fifteen." He countered. "Ten." I said. "Deal."

~~~***~~~

I opened the door to my flat, and I wasn't even able to close the door before I was being thrown up against the wall. 

"You stupid, stupid bitch! The rules are there to follow, even when I'm not here" 

He grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground enough to cut off my air supply. I clawed at his arm, trying to regain oxygen. 

"I should kill you for this? What the hell were you doing out this late you damned bitch!" Chad was pulled away from me, and I fell to the floor, taking in large gulps of air. 

I heard a thud, "Damned bitch? You listen and you listen good. She is no bitch damned or not. She is a queen. From now on you are not allowed to address her in any way, you are not allowed to touch her or I will personally break your arms in two, you are not even allowed to look at her. If I see or hear that you have come with in a kilometer of her I will chop of your balls and feed them to some dogs, are we clear?" I looked up to see Tom pressing Chad against the wall. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with her? You have no right. I'm her boyfriend."

I stood and spoke before Tom could. "No, you're not. He is. I'm done with you, Chad. We're over, and I don't want another word from you." Chad snorted, "Yeah? And where ar you going to go? You have no where else to call home, sweetheart."

My heart plummeted to my stomach, and the confidence I had just a few seconds ago wilted.

"She'll stay with me." Tom stated simply. 

Tom turned to me with a sweet smile and said, "Amy, why don't you go pack so we can be on our way and rid you of this scum?" Tom wasn't forceful in the way he asked men though a underlying tone of anger was there. I knew he wasn't upset at me, but rather Chad for treating me so poorly. I nodded and quickly made my way to my room, throwing everything I held dear into a small suitcase. When that was done I walked out to Tom, who was still holding Chad against the wall, his arms shaking from the strain. 

"Go, get in the car. I'll be down in just a few minutes." He said, not unkindly. "Erm... keys?" I managed. "In my right front pocket." I reached in carefully, and grabbed his keys from him. I quickly made my way to the car, putting my suitcase in the trunk and sliding the passenger seat. 

I didn't have to wait very long until Tom came out, scowling at the ground. Once he slid into the drivers seat, his face softened. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. I smiled and nodded, "I am now. Thank you for saving me." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "I would do anything for you."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, but it faded as soon as I reaslized my predicament. "I have no where to go." 

"What do you mean? Of course you do! You'll be staying with me. Just as I said." Tom said. "Oh, no! I couldn't impose on you like that! I know I stayed over a few times the past couple months, but this is different. I'll just find a hotel or an inn or something for the night and look for a flat tommorrow." I said, firmly.

"I know just the place." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh?" He smiled knowingly, "Casa De La Hiddleston."

''Tom!" I started. "Amy, I'm not going to have you staying under the care of strangers, when you are more than welcome to stay with me. So, I'm taking you back to my house. I will not take no for an answer." He said, driving down the street now. "But-" I started. "No buts. I'm going to have you stay with me. I'm going to show you that I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I'm going to show you how much I've grown fond of you."  

He clenched his jaw and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel tighter. "I'm not going to have you staying with someone who will use you like that again." I could hear the protectivness in his voice, and it sent a shiver through my spine. "Okay." I said, surrendering. 

~~~***~~~

My brow was drawn together in concentration as I finished the last stitch. 

I smiled as I cut the thread, and a flash went off. I jumped, and look to the doorway to see Tom standing there, his phone pulled out. "Shit! I forgot the flash was on." 

"Did you just take a photo of me?" I asked, walking towards him. "No!" He answered. "Maybe. Okay, yes." He confessed. I held out my hand, "What's the dammage?" He hesitantly gave the phone to me, and looked at his feet in embarassment. 

I smiled and shook my head before I turned my attention to the screen. Thee smile fell as I scrolled through the pictures. There was some of me concentrating on a book, or cooking, or sewing. There were some of me just smiling softly at something out of frame. There were some of me with my head thrown back, my eyes closed, and my mouth open in laughter. Then there where some of me sleeping. Cuddling with Tom when I stayed over, sleeping on the sofa after a hard day at work, and even that one time I fell asleep in the hallway because I was so tired.

Though these photos were of me, I didn't see myself as the Plain Jane I always took myself for. I saw myself the way Tom saw me. Not as a scar on the race of humanity, or an abnormality that everyone in my life told me I was, but as a beautiful woman that could conquer the world with a snap of her fingers. 

I looked at him, torn between confusion and the deep heartache that came with a new feeling forming in my chest. It felt like when Tom kissed me, but more. It made my stomach knot, and that tingle started again, it was more intense. 

"What's this?" I asked, my voice cracking. Tom bit his lip, "It's just a hobby." He said, tryin to shrug it off. "No, why have you taken pictures of me?" He gave me a shy look, "I told you earlier, I've grown fond of you." It felt like someone pulled a rope around my heart with his words. "Don't say that. Don't say that unless you mean it." He stepped closer to me and traced my jaw with the tip of his finger. "With all my heart I mean it." 

I stood on my toes and caught Tom's lips with mine. He let out a hum before kissing back.

"Come on." He said when we pulled apart. "We should get to bed." I started to argue, but he stopped me. "We'll talk more tomorrow." I pouted and followed him to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I got home... well, Tom's home, and sat down on the sofa, taking a moment to relax. 

I didnt get much sleep the night before, I kept having terrible nightmares. I leaned back and sighed, closing my eyes. I wasn't even able to fall into a proper sleep before images of my nightmare flashed before my eyes. 

I jerked my eyes open, and groaned, scrubbing my face.

I looked at the clock and saw Tom wasn't going to be home for a few hours, so I could make him some dinner. 

I slowly got off the sofa, and walked into the kitchen. Pressing play on Tom's iPod that is always on the dock, I started to hum along as I cooked. 

Soon dinner was almost done. I was putting the finishing touches on the spaghetti when I was hugged from behind and kissed on the cheek. 

"How did I end up with you as my girlfriend?" Tom asked, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Girlfriend?" I asked, pausing when it registered what he said. "You-you never..." I stuttered. "No, but you did. Last night. Just after I told Chad off. He said that he was your boyfriend, when you got up and told him that I was." 

I could feel a hot blush crawl up my neck and to my cheeks. "I-I didn't think that you-" He chuckled a little and muzzled into my cheek. 

"Will you be mine?" He asked, sincerely. 

 _Yes!_ I wanted to answer, but I also didn't want to rush into anything. Tom saw my hesitation, and tightened his grip around my waist. "I'm not expecting you to answer now, I can only imagine how difficult it was for you to stand up to Chad, and I'm extremely proud of you for it. Take your time answering, I'll be here."

He started to let go, but I quickly stopped him, clasping his wrist. "Could you just... keep hugging me?" I inwardly cursed myself, but his lose grip hugged me, and I felt safe. 

"Spaghetti for dinner? You seem to always know what I'm in the mood for. Did you also make meatballs?" He asked hopefully. I smiled, "Yes. They are in the stove so they can stay warm."

The air was forced out of me in a puff when Tom tightened his grip even more. "You are truly the best." He said punctuating it with a kiss on my cheek. "It's just dinner! I've been making you dinner for months now." I said, still a little breathless. "True, but this is the first dinner you've cooked as a woman unbound." I let out a snort, and shook my head. "There must have been something you wanted to do before that... well, before he came and took control of your life." 

I would have been lying if I said that there wasn't. 

He turned me around to look at me. "I know that look. Come on. You can tell me." I turned back around to turn off the stove and take the sauce off. 

"You're right, there is something, but I don't want to tell you, yet." I said putting the sauce and noodles on the table. He let go of me and gave me a confused look. "Why? You can tell me anything, I promise." I smiled and pulled the meatballs out of the stove, and put them on the table as well. "It's not because I don't trust you, but I know you well enough that if I tell you what it is, you'll get excited about it and like a kid in a candy shop. Though adorable that may be, it would crush your heart if I am unable to do it."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him, kissing my forehead. "Okay, take your time. But please hurry." I laughed at his paradox. "Okay. Give me a month." He sighed. "Alright. I'll wait a month." 

~~~***~~~

I went to the school for the deaf after I got off work the next day.

"Hello." The secretary greeted me, smiling. I returned the smile and swallowed down my nerves. "I was wondering if I could speak to the headmaster? If he's busy I'm willing to schedule an appointment." Her smiled brightened as she shook her head. "No! He's free for the next hour." She wheeled her chair over to an intercom. "Sir, there is a woman here requesting to see you. A walk in." There was a pause, "Send her in." Came through. 

The secretary waved me through to the wooden door as it opened. There stood a tall man. Shorter, still than Tom, but still intimidating. His hair was come neatly, and his posture was strait. He gave off the aura of distant royalty. 

"Headmaster McMullan, and you are." He asked kindly "Amelia Stoker, I'm glad to meet you." I said taking his offered hand and shaking it. "I was just wondering if I could run an idea by you." I said as he gestured for me to sit in a cushioned chair in front of his desk. He made his way around to his chair and sat down. "Most certainly." He smiled. I took a deep breath, "Well, a few months back, I came here to see if you had a reading program of sorts, and I was devistated to find that you didn't. I have no doubt that the children here are brilliant pupils, but where I grew up, one of my favorite parts of the week would be to go to the library and be read to. To deny any kid that is practically heartbreading to me, and I was wondering if, once a week, you would allow me to come in and read to the children."

 He frowned at me, "You are aware this is a school for the deaf, right?" I nodded, "Yes, but I am fluent in ASL." I said brightly. "I'll have to discuss your salary-" I held up my hand, "Oh, no. I don't want to be paid." He gave me a quizzical look. "You'll need to be recorded as staff, and we pay our staff." I smiled and shook my head, "But I can still be staff. I did some research, and I could be considered volunteer staff. No need to pay me." 

He stroked his chin, and looked me over. "I'll talk to the other teachers at our staff meeting tonight." I smiled at him, and handed him a folder I had been holding onto. "I looked at the scedual for the day, and I broke it up so I could read to each class individeally for the same amount of time. If you could just look at it, and make any changes you deem suitable..." I paused and bit my lip. "Sorry. Thank you. Thank you so much." He smiled and stood. "If you could leave your number with my secretary, I will get back to you tomorrow." I stood and shook his hand again.

~~~***~~~

"I really don't find it necessary for me to kick her off the platform. She's already been stabbed!" Tom argued with Terry. "She needs to be kicked off the platform so that the commoners can pick her up and wheel her off." 

"Tom, I'll be fine. I've been through worse." I whispered. "I know, that's exactly why I don't want to do it! I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you." I grabbed his hands and squeezed them, reassuringly. "If you kick me too strongly, I will tell you. I promise." He sighed, "Okay. But I still don't like this." I kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, let's start from when Hyde stabs Lucy."

Tom and I got on the bed. I was gipping the frame at the foot of the bed, kneeling with Tom behind me. 

I felt him slide his hand over my collar bone, making my lower abdomen tingle. 

"Sympathy." He puctuated the word by lightly hitting my lower back.

"Tenderness." He did it again, and he pushed me off the bed, so I could writhe in pain. 

He kicked my side just enough to send me rolling off the edge of the platform. 

"Perfect!" Terry shouted. I stood, but before I could even wipe off the dirt from my jeans, Tom had grabbed my shoulders and giving me a once over. I laughed, "Tom! I'm fine. Not a sc-"

I heard my phone start to ring off stage. I quickly ran off and answered it. "Hello? Amelia Stoker speaking." 

"Amelia! Headmaster McMullan. I ran the idea past the staff, and they love it. It will take about a month before we can sort out the schedual, will that be alright with you?" 

The play would.be over by then. 

"Yes. That would be perfect. Brilliant." I answered. "Good. See you in four weeks." He said before hanging up. 

I squealed and jogled on place because of my excitement. "Amy?" Tom asked. I turned and hugged him. 

"Yes." I said, answering his question from two days prior. "What?" He asked pulling me away from his torso so he could look at me. "Yes. I'll be yours and only yours." He let out a stunned laugh before pulling me back into a hug. "Are you sure?" He asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice. "More so than I've ever been about anything in my life." I answered. He hugged me tighter and sighed happily.

"Aren't you going to ask about the phone call?" I could feel him smile into my hair. "Alright, I give. What was the call about?" I pulled away. "It was the headmaster for the school for the deaf. Starting a month from now I'll be reading books to the kids. Well... signing." A bright smile came across his features. "You are the most brilliant woman I have had the pleasure of knowing." Was all the warning I got before he pulled me into a kiss. It still made me feel that strange tingle.in my cheast, and I could feel the blush across my cheeks.

"You can sing, dance, cook, and you know ASL, is there anything you can't do?" He asked. "I cant.play the guitar." I answered. He chuckled and kissed me again. "I'll just have to teach you."


	7. Chapter 7

I bit my lip and glanced at the clock for the umpteenth tim in the past ten minutes. I  _did not_ want Tom to catch me on this Tumblr page. I don't know how he would react. 

I looked back at the screen, the black and white gifset playing. 

A lean, tall man with dark hair was moving his mouth around the girls nipple, and down her stomach until he reached her...

But that's not what intreguied me. What really got my attention was the expression on the girls face. Her eyes were wide and her lips curled up in a smile, and she look like she was... enjoying it.

I tilted my head in confusion. It was never that way with Chad. I always hated it with him.

A thought came to me. Would it be like that with-

"What are you looking at?"

I jumped and quickly closed the laptop. "Nothing." I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "Nothing." I repeated. 

Tom came around and opened the laptop back up. I could feel myself blush as the screen blinked and lit up.

"Oh." 

I bit my lip and played with hem of my t-shirt, my face burning with embarassment.

"The girls were talking about it in the sewing room today, and I..." 

Tom lifted my chin so I could look at him. "I could show you. I-if you want me to." For a moment I forgot how to breathe. "Okay." I managed, swallowing thickly. 

He framed my face and gently kissed me, and started to slowly walk me to the bedroom. "Just tell me if you want me to stop and I will. I don't want to hurt you." I nodded letting him lead me through the door. He started to lift my t-shirt, and I lifted up my arms so it would be easier for him. I resisted the urge to cover myself as he look me over, sending a silent thank you to all dieties for having me put on my good bra. He undid my jeans and slipped them down my thighs, and I sent out even more thanks for having me put on my matching knickers. 

I started to unbutton his shirt, but he pulled my hands away. "Let me do all the work." He whipsered, unbuttoning his shirt, and kicking off his socks and shoes. I knew I stared at his chest and stomach as he slid his shirt off, and frankly, I couldn't care less if he caught me. By all the dieties that ever existed, he was sculpted like a marble statue. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran my hand over his chest and through the small patch of dark hair. 

As soon as I realized what I had done, I pulled away, blushing. "Sorry." I muttered. Tom just smiled softly at me, and grabbed my hand, kissing it before placing it back on his chest. My lower abdomen clentched and knotted, but in a good way.

I traced a line from his chest hair to his stomach, following the little treasure trail to the elasic band on his boxers. I hadn't even realized he took off his trousers. 

He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me again, leading me to the edge of the bed. "Do you trust me?" He whispered when my legs his the matress. "Yes. Of course I do." He smiled and pushed me gently onto the bed, and hearded me to the top. 

Once I hit the headboard, Tom waisted no time at all to get my bra off and throw it on the floor. He kissed me for the third time, and made me gasp as he swiped the pad of his thumb over my nipple. He took that as an opritunity to dive into my mouth as he rubbed my nipple in slow circles. "Mmhmm!" I moaned and my hips bucked involintarily. 

He pulled away, and looked me in the eye, "Are you certain you want to go through with this?" I smiled a little, "Tom, what I'm about to say, I've never said to anyone, ever, so you know I mean it with all my heart." He nodded, urging me to continue. "Cleche as it might sound, I love you, Thomas William Hiddleston, and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you." He smiled and pressed our foreheads together before doing the same with our lips. 

I felt his hand trail down my torso, to the band on my underwear. My heart siezed with anticipation, as he worked his fingers under, and down furthur to my wet folds. I let out a small whimper as he touched the small nub of nerves at the top. He flinched back, and pulled his hand out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I chuckled, "No, Tom, I promise you, that was a good whimper. I just didn't know that I was so sensitive there." To prove my point, I slid my underwear down, and off, and opened my legs invitingly. 

His pupils blew wide at the sight of me, "If there were ever a goddess that roamed the Earth..." Tom said, making me scoff. "Come here, you big sap." He started to crawl back towards me, only to pause. "It's only fair that we even the playing ground." He said, sliding off his boxers. His erection bobbed, and setlled, curving up towards his belly. Not to mention how big it was. Long, and pale, and thick, and the head mushrooming just a bit. The only thought running through my head at that point was that he could probably fuck himself, if he tried. Though I grimaced internally at the thought. 

He reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer. After fumbling for a bit, he pulled out a condom. He tore it open, and rolled it on himself.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you." He whispered, positioning himself between my legs. I nodded, and took a deep breath, making myself relax as I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. He slowly moved into me. I gasped at the burning sensation that shot through me. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head, "No, you're just a bit bigger than what I'm used to. I'll adapt." I said, gripping at the sheets. "Don't stop. Please." I begged. He nodded, and contiued to slowly push into me until the base of his cock hit my opening, and his length touched something deep inside of me that sent sparks up my spine. I gripped his arms, and threw my head back, in a long, low moan. 

He bent down and started to kiss me, and my cheeks, neck, and down to my collar bone. I let out a squeak as he nipped it lightly, and started to move his hips, pulling out of me, only to repeat the slow driving motion back in, once he was nearly out.

It didn't take long for the burn to subside to a dull sting, and the rhythm Tom was going was driving me mad. "Tom, move faster, please!" Not needing to be told twice, Tom accelerated his speed to a medium pace. 

It didn't take long for my abdomen to tighten up, my legs to stiffen, and my toes to curl. I felt like I was lying on the edge of a clifface for a while, and I finally fell off the edge as my body shook with the bliss I was feeling. Tom let out a small shout, as he, too, fell over the edge.

When out bodies stopped convulsing, Tom pulled out of me, taking the condom off, tying it, and throwing it in the wate bin, before falling on the bed beside me. 

"Was that a...?" I started asking. "Orgasim? Yes, my dear, it was." He responded, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close. "Take a nap. You must be tired." The post orgasmic bliss was still settling into a bone deep happiness that made my eyelids heavy. I nodded, "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up?" I asked. He kissed my forehead, "I promise." With that, I let my eyelids drop, and I fell into a deep slumber.

~~~***~~~

I woke up to the smell of food filling my nostrils. I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed my belly. It was aching, and I didn't know if it was because of the sex, or because I was hungry. 

I smiled at Tom who was still sleeping.

Wait... Tom was still sleeping.

Then, who was in the kitchen?

I shook Tom awake. "No! I don't wanna get up!" He pouted like a child. "Tom! I think someone is in the house!" His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He quickly scrambled out and put on a clean pair of boxers. "I'll be back, you just stay here." I nodded, fearing the worse.

I listened as I heard his gentle steps on the carpet in the hallway. The adrenaline pumping through my veins gave me superhuman senses. When he made it to the kitchen, he stopped. "Mum?!" I heard Tom say.

I was out of bed and looking through the closet before she could respond. 

"Thomas! What are you doing in just your pants?" She scolded lightly. "I... I wasn't expecting company. Why didn't you call and say you were coming?" I heard her chuckle a little, "I did, but it seems you were busy. With a certain someone." She sang the last part. "What?" Tom shouted in surprise, his voice cracking a little. "Oh, Tom. I know all the signs if sex, and you are showing some. So who is she, or he?" I heard him groan. "I'll go get her. I'm sure she'll need some time to get ready." 

He walked into the bedroom as I shuffled through my dresses. "I don't know what to wear!" I panicked. He smiled at me, and pulled out a drawer. "How about you wear your favorite t-shirt, and a pair of jeans." He said handing them to me. "But I want to make a good impression." I siad. "You will, by being yourself." I took the shirt and jeans, and went back to the drawers. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You forgot bra and underwear." I said. "Though I think it's a sin for you to ever wear any clothing..." 

"Tom!" I gasped, and threw a pair of knickers at him. He caught them with ease, and let out a chuckle. "Come on, my mum is anxious to meet you, and she's making stew for us."

I smiled nervously at him, "That's so sweet of her, but what if she doesn't like me?" He turned me around to help me with my bra. "She will love you. Do you know how I know?" He said spinning me back around to face him. "Because I love you." I could feel myself smile so wide, it practically split my face in two. 

"Now come on," He said giving my bum a love tap as I bent over to put my jeans on. "Hey!" I shouted as he chuckled evilly. 

Tom just put on a pair of joggers and a fitted t-shirt, and walked out. I was kinda jelous at how he could easily look so flawless even with his sex hair. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair, pulling it into a ponytail, before walking out to the kitchen. Tom and his mum were chatting about something when I walked in. 

"There she is! Oh, Tom, she's gorgeous!" She walked over and framed my face. "You've really out done yourself this time." She took my hand a led me to a chair. "Now, I have been absolutly dying to know this mysterious 'Amy' Tom has been raging about, so tell me, where did you grow up?" It took me a while to grasp at what she was asking because I was so fluster. "Oh, er... I grew up in Southern Utah, and place called Long Valley." She frowned in concentration. "I don't believe I know where that is." She said, thoughfully. I chuckled, "Not very many do." I answered. "So what did you do for fun?" I shrugged, "Well, I lived on a farm, and my grandpa owned a ranch, so I was either tending to the feilds, or on a cattle drive of somesort. If not, then I would mostly read on my free time." She smiled brightly at me, "So you know the meaning of hard work." I nodded, "At leaste I hope I do." 

She turned to Tom, "Why haven't you married this girl yet? She's perfect." She scolded. "Mum!" Tom groaned like a child. "Oh, no. Mrs. Hiddleston. I'm no where close to perfect." She waved at me, "Oh, fiddle faddle! And I'm mum. Mrs. Hiddleston is my mother in law." 

I looked at Tom who was grinning at the two of us. 

"The stew is nearly done, so we'll continue this conversation over dinner." She instructed. 

"I knew it." Tom said as soon as she was in the kitchen. "Knew what?" I asked, as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "That if the two of you met, you would get into trouble." I rolled my eyes, "We're not getting into trouble." He smiled, "Ah, but the unsaid 'yet' is the keyword." I laughed, and he joined. "Okay, we may get into a bit of trouble together, but it won't be anything major." He smiled at me, "Still not reassuring." 


	8. Chapter 8

There is was. That white and blue box that made my heart clench and all those bad memories come back to me. There was no way I was going to accept this. No. Way. 

I jumped when a message box popped up, and the class president from all those years ago messaged me. 

"Hey Amy, I've been looking all over to find you, and no one seems to know your mailing adress. When I searched for you on Facebook a few weeks ago I couldn't find your account. Now that I have finally found you, I would like to remind you that our fifth year class reunion is going to happen in just two weeks, and you are welcome to join our celebrations. Hope to see you there!" I frowned at the message he sent me. 

"Who's Kevin?" Tom asked as he kissed my cheek. "He was my senior class president. He was just reminding me that our class reunion is in two weeks." I answered leaning into him as he sat beside me. "Are you going to go?" He asked. I shook my head, "Nah, I don't think so. It seems a little pointless." Was my answer. "Oh? Why is that? I think it would be fun." I frowned at him. "You can't be serious." He moved away from me so he could look at me better. 

"You don't think I wake up every time you have a nightmare? I have picked up on a few things, and I think that going back and facing your fears will help." He said. I frowned at him, "Tom, you don't even know the half of it. Bruises and busted lips were a normal part of my life, I would be the scape goat for everything, and I really don't want to go back to the worst six years of my life." He grabbed my hands, "I'll make you a deal. I'll pay for the whole trip, and if something goes wrong, or you just don't want to be there anymore, we will leave. You just have to say the word." I frowned at him, "Tom-" I started. "Just give them another chance. If they are still like how they were in high school, just say the word." I sighed. "Alright. We'll go." He smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss. "I'll go book everything, shall I?" He said before going to grab his own laptop.

~~~***~~~

The trees lined the patchwork road, their leaves just starting to change into yellows, oranges, and reds. 

"This is where you grew up? It's beautiful here." Tom said looking out the window. I glanced over, and turned my eyes back to the road. "It is. I didnt know I missed it until now." I answered. 

"So this motel, how far away is it?" He asked. "It's just at the bottom of this hill." I saw him turn towards me, "Why are you acting strange about this place? It's just a motel." I shook my head, "No, it's a resort. It has a gas station, motel, golf, resturant, and gift shop. I know because I used to work there. If it's owned by the same people, well, let's just say they might not appreciate me just showing up, out of the blue." He took my hand off the steering wheel and gave it a firm squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

I pulled under the canopy that was meant for temporary parking for guests checking into the motel, and Tom hopped out and opened my door for me before I could even get unbuckled. I smiled at him, and took his hand in mine.

"Hello Welcome to-" The reseptionist stopped mid sentence. "Ho. Ly." She whispered under her breath. "Yes, hello. A reservation for a William Hiddleston please." She nodded and started to type on her computer. "This is your room right here," She said circling a number on a map, "The WiFi password is here, the pool is open to all guests from 6 to 10, with the exception of tomorrow. It has been reserved for a four hour block from 4 to 8 by one of the locals. Here are your keys, and coupons. You get 10% off at the resturant, gas station, and in the gift shop. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to call." Tom took the papers and tilted his head, "Thank you." The girl blushed and smiled, "Anytime."

I took the map from him and looked at it, stopping in my tracks when I saw the room number. "Something wrong?" Tom asked. I crooked my eyebrow at him, "The honeymoon suite? Really Tom?" He smiled sheepishly at me, and I laughed. "Come on. That jet lag is catching up to me, and a bed sounds really lovely right now." He kissed my temple, "I couldn't agree with you more."

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, still heavy with sleep.I glanced at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. I turned over to see Tom was also starting to wake up. I pulled the blankets over our shoulders, and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "Mmm, morning." He grumbled. I nuzzled into his chest. "No. I don't wanna get up." I felt him chuckle, "Okay. We don't have to. We can lie here for as long as you like." I sighed happily, and pushed my nose against his neck, making him yelp. "Your nose is like ice!" I chuckled and did it again, "Your neck is warm!" I said. I gasped as I felt the breeze, when Tom pulled them off me.

I curled in on myself, "Tom!" I whined. He chuckled and crawled onto of me. "Better?" He asked. I smiled and hooked my legs around his waist, "Much." I answered. 

A bundle of nerves formed in the pit of my stomach as I thought about what I wanted to do next. I tightened the grip my legs had on his hips, forcing his nether regions to touch mine. He gasped in surprise, and I bit my lip, a coy smile played across them. 

Something changed in Tom's eyes, not in a way to frighten me, no. It was exciting. "Oh, you want to play? I can play." He smiled dangerously before bending his neck down so his lips were able to wrap around my ear lobe. I took in a breath, and I grabbed his neck with one hand, and his back with the other. He worked his way to the sweet spot on my neck, and I couldn't hold back the small moan. "That's more like it." He whispered into my skin, before he continued to kiss and nip the area. It wasn't long before he started to grind up against me, exciting something in my lower stomach. I dug my nails into his back, enough to make him groan into my neck. 

That seemed to be the last straw for me. I grabbed his bottoms and pants and slid them off as far as I could. "Amy, are you sure?" Tom asked, going back to his thoughtful self he was before. "Tom, We've done this once before, doing it again shouldn't be so hard, now are you going to fuck me or not?" And just like that I saw the dominating God he had played before. He broke from my grasp, quickly ridding me of my clothes, and he of his. It wasn't long after that, that he grabbed one breast and started to play with my nipple while sucking on my other. It made my toes curl with excitement. He pulled off my nipple, licking it one more time before moving his head between my legs. "T-ooohhh." I was the only noise I was able to make before he started to eat my wet folds. I raked my fingers through his curls, breathing heavily. I think he could tell that I was reaching my climax because he pulled away. I let out a breath in frustration, but I knew that he would take care of me. 

He grabbed me by the hips, and flipped me around, using strength I had no idea he had, and it was very much a turn on. I turned my ass up to the air and my head down on a pillow, giving him access to my cunt. He let out a feral growl, pulling apart my lips and playing with them a little. I groaned in anticipation, pushing myself towards him. "Alright." He said, grabbing my hip and aligning himself with my hole. In one quick motion he had impaled me with his member. He started to slowly to move in and out of me, quickly gaining speed. "Tom. I- I can't- I'm gonna..." With those words he came inside me, and just a few more pumps from him I was sent over the edge myself. 

He pulled out of me before falling on the bed beside me. I scooted closer to him and nuzzled into his neck. "That was one way to warm up." He said, wrapping his arm around me. I giggled a little, "You could say that." I started to role away from Tom, but he tightened his grip around me. "Where are you going?" He asked. "T-to shower. If that's alright." 

Realization dawned on him, "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to enjoy this moment." I bit my lip, "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." He cupped my cheek, his face showing a kind smile. "You don't need to apologize. Just because you ended it with Chad some time ago, doesn't mean you're fully recovered. I understand. If you want to take a shower, you don't need to ask." I smiled at him, "Do you want to join?" I asked coyly. "If that's an option, then, always." He said bolting out of bed, and racing me to to shower.

He turned on the water before turning to me. "I honestly never thought you would ask me to do something like this with you." He said grabbing my hands. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He shrugged, "Because you like privacy." I smiled, "Yes, I do, but sometimes I like to do things on my own, but I don't see why l can't open up every once in a while." He smiled at my statement, and kissed my forehead. 

It was nice to be pampered while showering. Tom basically did all the work. He washed my hair, and body, even rubbed my back a little to ease any tension that was there. I did the same for Tom in return, tho it was difficult to wash his hair, as he was half a foot taller that I. We stayed in the shower for a while after that, bodies close, swaying to nonexistent music, talking to each other.  

When we were completely wrinkled from the water, and the steam from the water got too thick, was when we finally decided to get out of the shower and towel off. It was 5:30 when we finally went back to the room itself. "Are you hungry? We should get something to eat." Tom said, digging through his luggage for clothes. "That does sound nice, but the restaurant doesn't open for another half hour." I said, digging through my own suitcase. "You mean to say that we could still be lying in bed naked, instead of getting dressed to go somewhere that's not even open yet?" Before I could respond he grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed. I laughed as he crawled on top of me, and nuzzled his nose into my neck. "Oh how I do love that sound you make." He muttered. I hummed happily and rolled us both over so we would be on our sides. 

No words were spoken for a while, we just laid there for some time before we got up to eat. 

~~~***~~~

There they were, every single person who had tormented me for six years of my life lay just beyond the gate. 

Tom grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Just say the word and we can go. Right?" I asked. He nodded in affirmation, "Just one word." He said. I nodded, and proceeded through the gate. Everyone seemed to stop mid sentence as I walked through the gate. They all stared at Tom and I, "Amy! Is that you?" someone shouted to my left. I turned to see head cheerleader and Senior VP, Elsea Rocker. She kinda skipped over and pulled me into a hug, "Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" She squealed, "You too." I said politely. "You're not still upset about that little joke from Prom are you?" She asked, waving her had as if the 'little joke' hadn't tormented me for the past 5 years. "Oh, no. Not at all." I smiled tightly at her before moving on. "Senior Prom?" Tom asked. "Have you ever seen Carrie?" I asked. "Yes." He answered warily, "That but with horse shit." He looked at me in shock and we moved about the crowed. Elsea must have broke any tension that appeared when I can through the gate, because everyone was chatting with each other once again.

"Amy!" I heard another familiar voice say. I looked to my right and saw the one person I hoped to never see again. "Marybeth! How nice to see you." I said politely. "I must steal you away. We need to catch up." She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away before I could object. She looped her arm through mine and gripped it tightly so I couldn't escape. 

"Is that Tom Hiddleston that came in with you, or am I just dreaming?" Marybeth whispered to me. "Yes that is Tom." I said. "Shut up! You're going to have to introduce me properly. You know I've been wanting to get my hands on some Hollywood Hunk since the 9th grade, I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me up." She said, looking at Tom like he was a piece of meat. "Tom and I are actually and item." I informed her, watching Tom socialize with a group of men I didn't recognize, probably husband's of my former classmates. "Oh honey you must be delusional, he would never go for someone like you." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, like me?" She shrugged, "You know, plain Jane. He's probably just being nice to you. Taking pity on the average girl at the market." I looked across the pool area at Tom, looking for a sign that what Marybeth was saying wasn't true. I caught my eye and smiled at me. "See. Pity." She whispered in my ear. 

I turned to face her, but she pushed me ever so slightly, making me lose my balance as I fell into the cold, pool water. The shock made me gasp, draw water into my lungs. I swam to the surface, coughing and gasping for air as I climbed out of the pool. "Amy!" I heard Tom's worried voice call. "No. Don't touch me!" I managed, tears already streaking my face. He stopped and looked at me shocked, and I ran out of the pool area, looking back only to see Tom's arm around Marybeth's waist. 

When I reached the room, I started to throw everything back into my luggage, stopping only briefly to change my clothes.

My vision was blurred from the stream of tears, and I was nearly done when Tom ran into the room. "Amy. What are you doing? Wh-what happened?" He asked as I zipped up my case. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, Tom. I'm no longer your charity case." I said heaving my luggage up to roll out of the room. "What? What do you mean? Where is this all coming from?" He asked grabbing my biceps forcefully but not to the point it would hurt. "I'm not meant to be with someone like you. You should be with someone better, prettier, like Marybeth." He looked at me confused, "Amy, what are you saying. You're amazing. I love you." My heart ached at his words. "I don't care what Marybeth said to you. Who I love is for me to choose, not her. And I love you Amy. I love you with such a ferocity I can't even begin to explain. I love you far greater than you could understand. Please, understand that I love you, and only you." I swallowed thickly and nodded, "I love you too, Tom." I managed between gasps of breath. He wiped my cheeks of all tears, and grabbed me by the wrist. "Tom?" I asked as he started to lead me out of the room. "I just want to do one thing, and then we can go home." He said, an angry undertone in his voice.

We were once again at the pool, and it sounded like everyone was still there. He pushed the gate open. "Oh Tommy! I knew you would come back to me!" I heard Marybeth say. Tom put his hand up and gently pulled me into view. "I understand that most of you put Amy through a great deal of pain over five years ago. I know you never thought that she would amount to much. I am here to inform you otherwise. Not only has she be successful in becoming one of the strongest women I know, she has also been a prominent lead in a role the the Royal National Theatre. She has also designed costumes for the same theatre, as well as volonteere at a school for the deaf, to read books to the children once a week. You have greatly underestimated her. You should be ashamed of yourselves. And as for tonight, I just wanted to settle any rumours that may be going around about Amy and I's relationship." He pulled me closer to him, and stooped down, kissing me. Long and slow. I was able to kiss back with equal emotion.  I let out a soft sigh as he pulled away, "Now that that's settled, Amy and I have a plane to catch. It's been... interesting." He said before leading me back to the room to finish packing.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are not familiar with J&H Musical, here's a link to the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uhW8CMf57c


End file.
